


Wizard War

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll be fine mom. It’s not that dangerous.” You laugh, slinging your backpack over your shoulders. She gives you a tight hug before smiling a sad smile then stepping away.   
“Send me an owl okay? Every day.”  
“Mom.” You laugh and shake your head at her. She smiles back again then you throw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. “Diagon Alley.” You say clearly then step into the green flames. When you step out of the flames you’re surprised by the silence. You are in the right place right? You glance around and see wanted posters, boarded up shops and there’s a chill in the air. You’d been here before, once before your dad died he’d brought you to Ollivander’s to get your wand. Claimed there was no better place in all the wizarding world. It had been a busy and bustling place, full of life, but not now. Now it was, grey, dark and cold.   
A loud squawking alarm is going off. Possibly because of you, since it had been silent until you stepped out of the fireplace. Sure enough three men in all black appear out of nowhere. They’re wearing masks that look like half skulls. You’re suddenly filled with dread, there’s nowhere you can go. You’re too far from the states and you don’t know anywhere in England.   
“You’re out past curfew.” One of the men says.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know there was one.”  
You tell him honestly.   
“American.” He sneers, he stalks toward you and you destroy the fireplace you’d just walked through. “How dare you!” He growls and you pull your wand from where it’s been tucked into your sleeve.   
“Stupify!” One of the hooded men cries and you easily block the spell.   
“Crucio!” The man who’s been doing the talking takes his turn.   
“Seriously?” You cry, “An unforgivable curse? I haven’t even done anything!” It is helpful that they seem to have to speak to cast a spell. You stun the man that tried to stun you then turn your attention back to the first man. You use a body bind curse then accio their wands to you. The third man hasn’t done anything. But you can feel his eyes on you, even if you can’t see them.   
“Do something Draco!” The one on the ground snaps. You get ready for his attack but are confused when he disapparates. He appears behind you a second later and you don’t know what to do when he grips your arm before disapparating again. This time with you in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

When you’re able to look around again, you see that you’re in a bedroom.   
“What the hell?” You cry before the third man, Draco, claps his hand over your mouth.   
“Shut up would you?” He hisses pulling his mask off with his other hand. He’s got a long pale face with bright blue eyes and hair so blonde it’s almost white. He can’t be much older than you are, if he’s even older than you. “I’d rather no one know I brought you here.”  
“Uh, where is here and what about those two we left at Diagon Alley?”  
“What were you thinking coming to England at a time like this?” He demands ignoring your questions.   
“I want to help.”   
“You want to help?” You nod, you just said that, “Then go home. Potter and his followers are greatly outnumbered. They don’t stand a chance.”  
“Is that why you’re not with them?” You challenge, sometimes words just kind of tumble out of your mouth. He glares at you and you bite you’re lip. “Sorry? I’m just trying to understand.”  
“Go home.”  
“No. I’m a Thunderbird for Merlin’s sake! I thrive on the adventure!” You tell him with a grin, but the only reaction this gets is a furrowed brow and a small frown.   
“A Thunderbird?”  
“Yea, that was my house at Ilvermorny. Represents the soul and favors adventurers. We used to point to a place on a map and just go for the weekend.” He opens his mouth to speak again but instead a woman’s soft voice cuts him off.   
“Draco?”  
“Quick under the bed!” He hisses. You roll your eyes but do as he asks.   
“Yea Mum?” He asks opening the door.   
“What happened to the girl that attacked your father and McNair?”  
“She got away from me. She said something about getting the hell out of here and going back to the states.”  
“You’re alright?”  
“Yes Mum.”   
“I’ll tell the others we need to watch the floo network.”   
“She’s probably long gone.” Draco argues, but you can’t help the grin on your face.   
“Better to be safe than face the Dark Lord’s wrath.” She counters softly. “We’ll be having dinner soon.” She says before closing the door behind you. With them watching the floo network you won’t be able to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

“Silencio.” Draco mutters pointing his wand at the door. “You can come out now.”  
“Great. Because I love hiding under your bed like a horny teenager.” You tell him as you climb to your feet.   
“You have to go now.”  
“I already told you that wasn’t happening. I’m here to help defeat your ‘dark lord’ even if Harry Potter and his followers are outnumbered. They’re on the right side on this one. Hate to be the one to break that to you.”  
“You think I don’t know?” Draco snaps. “I didn’t have a choice in this matter. I was roped in by my family!” He looks genuinely upset and you watch as he paces the length of his room. “The Dark Lord is, he’s horrible. He kills anyone and everyone, including his own followers. He doesn’t tolerate failure.” He runs his fingers through his blonde hair and you can’t help but frown.   
“I’m sorry.” You tell him softly and he stops pacing to look at you.   
“I don’t want your pity.” He sneers, you can’t help but glower at him.   
“I don’t pity you. I was empathizing with you. Damn.” He narrows his eyes and you roll yours, “What’s your plan for getting me out of here?”  
“What?”  
“I’m not spending the entirety of the war locked in your bedroom.” You tell him folding your arms across your chest.   
“You don’t really have a choice. Not unless you want to be caught by a group of Death Eaters.”  
“Are you threatening me?” You growl.   
“No!” He exclaims, “I’m trying to keep you alive!”  
“You’ve got a funny way of showing it.” You huff then pull open your bag. You pull a map from it then pass it to him, “At least show me where I am?”  
“We don’t show up on muggle maps.”  
“What?”  
“A muggle map won’t work.”  
“What the hell is a muggle?”  
“Someone without magic.”  
“Oh my god.” You giggle, “Muggle? Muggle!” You test the word out in your mouth, “Muggle. That’s incredible.”   
“Why? What do you call them?” He asks, narrowing his eyes at you.   
“No-maj.”  
“No-maj? And you think muggle is weird.” He scoffs.   
“It is. Now can you show me where we are? My map isn’t a no-maj map.”  
“Oh.” He watches as you unroll the map, then standing beside you he points to where you are. You pull your wand from your sleeve and shoot him a smirk when he tightens his grip on his own wand, raising it defensively.  
“Relax. I’m only doing magic on the map.” He lowers his wand but doesn’t relax, not until you gently tap the parchment where he’d pointed. Your surroundings blossom on the page in incredible detail as you slowly turn in a circle. When you’re facing the map again you give a little flick of your wrist then the picture shrinks down. “Touch it.” You tell Draco with a smile.   
“With my wand or a finger?”  
“Wand.” He does and gasps as your surroundings grow again, becoming big enough to see the details. “You can turn it too.” You tell him with a smile before doing exactly that.   
“Incredible. Is that what these marks are? Everywhere you’ve been?”  
“Yea.” He prods the San Diego mark and watches, blue eyes wide, as the city unfolds in front of him. “Incredible.” He whispers again. You watch him as he explores a few more of the cities you’ve travelled to. Ontario, New York City, Los Angeles, Los Vegas and Chicago. The joy is clear on his face and you can’t help the words that burst from your mouth.   
“Let’s go.”   
“What?” He looks at you in surprise.   
“If you want I mean. We could go, travel.” His eyes widen in excitement as a smile blooms on his lips. Then reality seems to sink in.   
“I can’t. If I just vanish my family will come looking, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would punish them.”  
“Then bring me somewhere I can help. Take me to someone.” He seems to think for a while, the pacing begins again and when he stops suddenly you jerk your head back in surprise.   
“How old are you?”  
“18.”  
“Let’s go to Hogwarts.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Stay here.” Draco says quietly. “I’m going to convince my mum to let me go to Hogwarts for the weekend. I’ll sneak you up some food too.”  
“No need.” You tell him digging into your bag. You pull out a bagged sandwich and a bag of chips.   
“Let me bring you some real food.” He says and he looks at you with something in his eyes that you can’t quite place but you find that you don’t really want to say no.   
“Okay.” You agree softly tossing the food back into your bag. He nods and you smile softly, you pick up your bag and move away from the door. He looks at you apprehensively then opens his mouth as if to say something before closing his mouth again. “Just say it.” You prompt him.   
“There’s an extendable charm done on the closet. I’d feel safer if you stayed in there while I’m gone.”  
“I could go in my bag?”   
“What?”  
“It’s an extendable charm, I have a bed and everything. The only thing is if I’m in there the bag can’t be moved.”   
“Alright so we tuck the bag into the back of the closet and when I get back you can come out.”  
“Draco?” You nod and he flicks his wrist, then answers his mom.   
“Yea Mum?”   
“Dinner is ready.”  
“Thanks Mum. I’ll be right down.” He replies and you listen as her footsteps fade down the hall and you take your bag into the closet. You put it in the corner then open it and climb in.   
“Don’t forget about me.” You whisper.   
“I’ve got a girl hiding in my closet, I highly doubt I’ll forget.” He gives you the first real smile you’ve seen from him before you disappear into your bag.  
You don’t know how long you wait for him to come back. Even in the spacious bag you’re bored, you poke at the map revisiting the places you’ve travelled. You don’t want to change the Diagon Alley from the map, it’s the one that you went to with your dad all those years ago. One you’d been looking forward to revisiting. Not the one you saw today, the cold, dark, dead Diagon Alley.   
“Uh, hello?” You hear Draco say softly from above you and you can’t help the smile that tugs at your lips.   
“Come on in.” You tell him glancing up to watch him come slowly down the steep stairs. “So?”  
“Here. I brought you some dinner.” He pulls a plate from behind him and you look at it puzzled. It’s tiny but it smells delicious, “Engorgio.” He mutters and the plate grows to normal size, the ham and potatoes look so fucking good that it practically makes your mouth water. There are also green beans and a dinner roll, all of it steaming.   
“Did your mom make that?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wow. My mom is a horrible cook. She burns everything.” You laugh, “Ever since I’ve been old enough I do most of the cooking. Otherwise it’s just breakfast food, and mac'n'cheese. It’s gotten easier now that I can use magic outside of school.”  
“Is your mum not a witch?”  
“She’s a no-maj. My dad was a wizard through, brought me to Diagon Alley when it was time for me to get my wand.”   
“Why?”  
“It’s where he got his wand so he wanted to continue the tradition I guess.” You shrug as you cut into the ham that Draco brought you. “So?”  
“So?”  
“Are we going to Hogwarts?” You ask as you continue to eat. His mom really is an excellent cook.   
“We are.”   
“When?”  
“Tomorrow morning. My mum wanted to bring me but I convinced her not to as long as I check in with Headmaster Snape first thing when we get there. How am I supposed to hide you?”   
“Well, I can transfigure.”   
“That’s good to know.” He says looking surprised. “Into what?”  
“A cat.”  
“Convenient.” He deadpans, “I’ll just hide your bag in one of my pockets and tell my mother that I found a cat.”   
“Don’t be so dramatic.” You roll your eyes, “I’ll do an undetectable extension charm on your pocket, or your bag and I’ll be just fine.” You stifle a yawn, you’re strangely relaxed for someone whose hiding in a bag in a closet. Draco doesn’t say anything for a while, he seems kind of lost in thought.   
“We leave tomorrow morning. I’ll bring down my bag then.” You nod and he makes his way up the stairs.   
“Thank you.” You say softly and he looks down at you and nods.   
“Sleep well.”  
“You too.” He disappears then and you lock the bag so no one can get in at you. Crawl under the covers completely clothed then fall into a content sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake early the next morning, you’ve got no idea what time it is and for a second you don’t know where you are. Then it all comes back to you, you’re in England, in the countryside. In the manor of some Death Eaters with their son who might just defect from the group. You’re going to Hogwarts.   
“Um, hullo?” Draco’s soft voice calls from above you, it’s muffled from the opening of the bag being closed.   
“One second.” You tap your head with your wand and your hair smooths itself out. Tapping again it twists itself into a side braid as you flick your wrist and new clothes float toward you. You change quickly then brush your teeth.   
“We have to get going. We’ve only got a short window of permission to go.” Draco sounds on edge. You scurry up the ladder before transforming into a calico cat then slide out of the bag. It’s not that you don’t trust him, but you’re wary. “Ready?” You transfigure again back into your human form.   
“Yes. Did you do the extendable charm or should I?”  
“If you don’t mind.” He tells you gesturing to the suitcase you’re assuming that he’s planning on taking with to Hogwarts. You do the charm quickly and then drop your bag into the suitcase before turning to him. You look at him then, your heart pounding in your chest and he gives you a soft smile.   
“Draco-”  
“You’re going to be okay.” He cuts you off. “I know that’s what I’d be worried about if I was you. Trusting me. But think about it. If I tell them now I’ll be in just as much trouble as you are.” The fact that he immediately assumed that you didn’t trust him breaks your heart. You find yourself grasping his arm, searching his face with anxious eyes.   
“That wasn’t what I was going to say.” You tell him urgently, time is ticking. “Thank you Draco.” You say simply before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek then you transfigure into your cat form again. He stares into space for a second before giving his head a little shake. He gestures to his case and you hop in he closes it and you search for your bag. Once you find it you slip inside and head for your bookshelf, you don’t know how long this is going to take and honestly most cats love to read.  
The trip doesn’t take nearly as long as you thought it would. Draco sounds panicked when he doesn’t see you inside the suitcase when he opens it. You climb out of your bag and then out of his suitcase. You’re in a large office, several paintings of old white guys are on the walls and a man with black hair, black eyes and a hooked nose. Your eyes widen and you scoot back away from him and toward the suitcase that you just came from.   
“It’s okay. He can be trusted.” Draco says trying to calm you. The black haired man stares at you in fascination.   
“Draco what is this?” His deep voice sends chills through you.   
“She’s an animagus.” Draco explains and you hiss at him. You’re not exactly registered. His lips quirk into a small smile before the older man flicks his wrist and you transfigure back into your human form.   
“What the hell?” You cry holding your wand in front of you to protect yourself. “You don’t get to just decide to transfigure someone. That’s so rude!”  
“I’m so sorry Headmaster.”   
“So this is the American witch that Wormtail was prattling on about.” He says, never taking his eyes from your face. You stare defiantly back at him. “What do you want me to do Draco?”   
“She wants to get to Potter.” Draco sneers slightly on the last word.   
“Don’t we all.” The Headmaster quips. “Why do you think I can get her to them?”   
“Stay out of my head.” Draco snaps and you flinch slightly.   
“You’ve been practicing.” His teacher seems almost pleased. “Good. Now, I can help, but Draco we must be very careful. The Dark Lord is, unwell. We need to be careful.”  
“Thank you for helping Profess- uh I mean Headmaster.” The man nods and Draco grabs your hand before moving closer to the door. “Headmaster Snape is the only one I trust other than my mum. He’ll help you get to Potter and his supporters.” He tells you softly.   
“Stay with me.” You whisper. “Please.” You cup his cheek in your hand and he covers your hand with his.   
“I can’t.” He says, “I’ll come back as soon as I can. You can trust him.” He let’s go of your hand and you drop it from his face. Before he can leave the room you pull him into a tight hug.   
“Thank you Draco. For everything. Be safe, I still owe you that trip to the States.” You whisper. He’s rigid in your arms for a few seconds before he wraps his arms around you.   
“I’ll hold you to that.” He tells you then let’s you go, nods at his professor then heads out the door. Hopefully not out of your life.


	6. Chapter 6

“Turn back into a cat.” The Headmaster says coolly and you glare at him for a second. “Did you not hear me?” He sneers and you raise a brow at him.   
“Are you always this rude?”  
“I am doing you a favor.”   
“No, you’re doing Draco a favor.” You argue, “But since I have a feeling you’ve got some sort of plan I’ll do what you ask.” You shove your bag into your pocket and transfigure into a cat.   
“I’m having a student brought here. He’s a part of the resistance that’s been going on here at Hogwarts. If you want to help Potter you follow him.” He talks lowly and quickly and when he’s finished he turns back to his desk and looks up at one of the paintings on the wall. It nods at him just before there’s a loud knock on the door. “Enter.” He calls and a man shoves a boy with dark hair into the room.   
“I brought Longbottom like you wanted.” The man says.   
“Leave.”  
“But-”   
“I said leave.” The Headmaster snaps. The man does as he’s told and the boy stays where he’s at. Chest heaving, anger etched onto his face.   
“What’re you going to accuse me of this time Professor?” He practically spits the word. You’re impressed at the courage that he’s got, he holds his head high and stares defiantly at the Headmaster.   
“I’m just curious Mr. Longbottom, have you and your little, army, decided to give up yet?”  
“Never.”  
“Mr. Longbottom, Potter has lost. The Dark Lord has won. Join our side before it’s too late.”  
“Is there anything else?”   
“Sir.”  
“Sir.” The Longbottom boy says.  
“Leave.” Headmaster Snape tells Longbottom and he does, exiting the room quickly, you slink along after him. Keeping far enough back that he doesn’t notice you. You follow him up some stairs, then down some, through hallway after hallway. It’s not until he comes to a wall and passes in front of it three times before a door appears in the wall. When the door opens you sprint into the room and slide in before it closes. You look around, there’s around 30 kids in the room, hammocks hanging all over the place, a small radio plays in the corner.   
“What’d Snape want Neville?” A boy with dark hair and a Scottish accent asks.   
“Tried to convince me to give up again.”  
“Whose the stray?” A redhead girl asks, her eyes locked on you.   
“Stray?” Neville asks before looking back at the door. They all look your way and you’re suddenly at the business end of every wand in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

You transfigure. You don’t have much of a choice. You hold your hands above your head in surrender.   
“Who the hell are you?” The Irish boy asks.   
“I’m a friend. I’m here to help.”  
“We want a name.” Neville demands and so you tell him.   
“You can have my wand if you want.”   
“Accio!” The redhead girl says catching your wand deftly.   
“Why are you here?” She growls.   
“I want to help. I graduated from Ilvermorny and couldn’t just sit by and not do anything.”   
“So you think you’ll just come here and fight? That we should trust you?” She snaps.   
“Ginny calm down.” Neville tells her and she bristles glaring over at him. “We need to talk about this.” He says looking at the rest of the group, “You stay there.”   
“That’s not good enough for me.” Ginny says, “Immobulus.” She mutters and you find yourself frozen like a statue.   
“Really?” Neville gives her a look of irritation.   
“Really.” She glares over at you. Neville sighs softly and shakes his head.   
“We’re going to need all the help we can get.”  
“But we don’t even know if we can trust her.”  
“We could get Professor McGonagall? Have her find out the truth, if she travelled all the way here from the States she might be telling the truth.”  
“I’ll go get Professor McGonagall.” One of the younger students says. Neville nods, “Dean go with him.” The two boys leave the room and Neville flicks his wrist, and your arms drop to your sides.   
“Neville!” Ginny cries and raises her wand again. He grasps her wrist gently forcing her wand down.   
“Ginny no. She’s unarmed, what do you think she’s going to do?”  
“Tell all our secrets.”  
“Ginny the room wouldn’t let her in if she was a traitor or a spy. You know that. Now give me her wand and walk it off.” She frowns at him but after thrusting your wand into his hand she storms out of the room.   
“I’m sorry.” You say once the door swings shut.   
“It’s alright, her brother is traveling with Harry and she’s in love with Harry. Always has been.”  
“Still, I came to help and all I’ve done is cause problems.” Neville goes to open his mouth but a quiet blonde girl with radish earrings stops him.   
“Neville. Look, the portrait.” Sure enough when you follow his sightline you see a young girl in a blue dress walking toward you from somewhere beyond her painting.   
“Must be Aberforth.” He says passing the girl your wand. “I’ll go, need to think. Keep an eye on her Luna.” She nods and turns her calm blue eyed gaze on you. Neville climbs a ladder and pulls the picture frame toward him like a door. He climbs in and vanishes from view.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s the applause that gets your attention. You knew Neville had come back but you were anxious about this Professor McGonagall coming, you didn’t want anyone in your head. So you hadn’t really been paying attention. Having someone in your head got your mind onto the topic of Draco and, if you were honest with yourself, you were worried about him. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was powerful and extremely dangerous. If something happened to Draco because of you it was going to be hard to forgive yourself. When you look up you’re stunned to see Harry Potter himself. Black hair all over the place, green eyes hidden behind round wire glasses, he looks exhausted. His two companions, a girl with light brown frizzy hair and a lanky red head boy, that must be Ginny’s brother, are standing with him. They look equally tired, ready for the fight to be over. Harry is talking to his friends, a boy has rushed to the radio and is speaking rapidly into the microphone. You can’t hear what anyone is saying, which is fine with you. You just really want your wand back. If Harry is here that means the fight probably will be soon as well. Your fingers twitch slightly and to your surprise Luna slips your wand into your hand.   
“I expect you’ll be needing that soon.” She says softly, her high voice lilting.  
“Thank you.” You mutter, she nods and moves away. The door bursts open suddenly and Ginny is standing there, chest heaving.   
“He knows. Snape knows you’ve been spotted in Hogsmede.” She tells Harry, that’s all it takes for the group to burst into action. They get Harry some robes, his friends agree to stay and wait for the rest of the Order. They seem to have forgotten you, which works out well for you.   
Everything seems to move quickly but so slowly too. You’re pulled out of the room by Neville who keeps his wand out, and seems to be watching you out of the corner of his eye. When the fighting starts you’re doing everything you can to stop the Death Eaters.   
It’s hot. You’re sweating, dirty and terrified. You block a curse from hitting Ginny and only then does she trust you.   
Voldemort’s high cruel voice is heard across the camps. Giving them time to mourn their dead and for Harry to surrender himself. You don’t want to be in the way so instead you move through the castle. It must be gorgeous when it’s not a battlefield. You pass by an open classroom and hear someone sniffle inside, just one quiet one and you quietly back track. Sitting on the floor, hair a mess, clothes rumpled and his face covered in soot, clean streaks down his cheeks from his eyes. He’s been crying.   
“Draco?” He looks up when he hears his name, his startled blue eyes meeting your brown ones. “What happened?” You ask gently as you close the door behind you. You don’t need any surprise guests.   
“One of my best mates just died. He set a fire in the room of requirements and couldn’t stop it.” He says sadly, you kneel on the floor next to him and take one of his hands in yours. He takes a stuttering breath, “Harry and his friends, they came back for us. Harry saved my life.” He doesn’t seem to know what else to say, his hand has wrapped around yours and his thumb is absently sliding across your skin.   
“What’s happening out there?”  
“People are mourning. Getting ready to fight.”  
“And Harry? Do you think he’ll go to the Forbidden Forest?”   
“You know him better than I do Draco.” You tell him sliding to your butt and sitting next to him at the wall.   
“You’d think so.” Draco mutters thoughtfully. He’s quiet for a while before saying, “He could have died coming back for me. How am I supposed to pay him back for that?”  
“Sometimes people don’t do things for the repayment. They do it because it’s the right thing to do.”   
“Come on. We need to go stop him.”  
“Who?”  
“Potter, he’s going to sacrifice himself.”  
Draco climbs to his feet then pulls you up behind him. The two of you sprint along the hallways until you’re completely lost. He taps his wand on a statue and it opens to reveal a staircase. You follow him down and into a tunnel.   
“Draco where does this go?”  
“It comes out near the Forbidden Forest.”  
“Why is it Forbidden?”  
“Dangerous creatures live there so students aren’t allowed to go.”  
“What kind of creatures?” You ask and when he opens his mouth to answer you hold up a hand, “You know what? Forget I asked.” He chuckles softly.   
“This way.” He moves his wand in a strange pattern and the wall moves away. You’re back outside now, the air is cool and crisp, you can tell that it’s springtime. A hand wraps around your arm yanking you flush against a body.   
“Draco!” You cry and he whips around his wand up and ready to attack. His surprised expression changes to one of anger once he sees who’s got you in their grasp.   
“Macnair. I assumed you’d be with The Dark Lord.” Draco says coolly.   
“And I assumed you took care of this one. Maybe I’ll let Greyback have her.” You don’t know who this “Greyback” person is but from the look of pure rage on Draco’s face they’re not good.


	9. Chapter 9

“Let her go.” Draco snarls through his teeth and Macnair laughs.   
“Why don’t you just make me Malfoy.” You’re trying to summon your wand from the ground where you’d dropped in when Macnair grabbed you but so far you’ve been unsuccessful. You stare at Draco and when his eyes meet yours you look down at where your wand has fallen and he smirks.   
“You really want to challenge a Malfoy? Especially Bellatrix’s favorite nephew. She’d kill you if you hurt me. You know that.” You see him subtly swish and flick his wand and you open your hand waiting for the warmth that always seems to accompany your wand in your hand.   
“I’ll just kill you and the girl. Tell them that she attacked you and I was tragically too late.” You didn’t know Draco’s glare could get any harsher but when Macnair tells him that he’ll kill you it does exactly that. That’s when your wand finally drifts into your hand. You expelliarmus Macnair’s wand from his hand then elbow him in the sternum. He lets you go with a grunt and Draco mutters,   
“Crucio.”  
“Draco no!” You cry grabbing onto him.   
“He was going to kill you!” He argues.   
“Be better than him.” You tell him holding his wand arm. “Be better Draco.” You whisper before letting go. You watch his face, his eyes lock with yours for a second then he turns his gaze back on Macnair.   
“Petrificus totalus.” He snaps and Macnair’s limbs snap to his body and he goes rigid, no longer trying to stand after being tortured. “Shit.”   
“What?” He points over your shoulder and you see them, a large mob of people in black coming out of the forest. A man that has to be at least part giant is carrying someone, a man limply in his arms. It looks, it looks like Harry. “Draco is that?”  
“Potter. We’re too late.”  
The two of you sprint your way back into the castle. You’ve lost. If Harry is dead that means Voldemort has won and the war is going to travel to your home country. You’re never going to be safe, not even with a pureblood Draco to vouch for you. You come to an abrupt halt before the main staircase to the courtyard where everyone seems to be gathering.   
“What’s wrong?” Draco pants backtracking to stand in front of you.  
“What are we doing?”  
“We’re fighting. As long as there are people resisting we’ll fight.”   
“With who?”  
“The resistance.” He seems confused but you just needed to be sure. You take his face in your hands and press you lips to his quickly before pulling away. He stops you with a hand wrapped around your wrist. He pulls you back to him, pressing his lips to yours again. It’s desperate, his mouth mashing against yours. Voldemort’s high cold voice comes ringing out through the castle and you yank yourself away from Draco to listen.   
“Come on.” Draco says quietly taking your hand. He pulls you along behind him, melting into the crowd of resistance fighters. You’re joining the crowd when all chaos breaks out. Neville seems to be on fire one second then slicing the head off of Voldemort’s snake the next. The Death Eaters start running toward the school away from the arrows. Three giants are  
fighting. Spells are flying everywhere. You loose your grip on Draco as you’re funneled into the building.   
The fighting fizzles down to two fights, then when Ginny’s mom kills the last of Voldemort’s fighters Harry appears out of nowhere. The cries of his name are silenced quickly, you keep glancing through the crowd for Draco, please don’t let him be dead. You’re split on what you want to be doing, watching what’s going on between Harry and Voldemort or looking for Draco. Their spells ring out at the same time, a killing curse and a disarming spell. A body hits the floor and the crowd erupts. It surges forward to envelope Harry, people are crying, cheering, laughing, screaming. It’s almost too much. A gentle hand takes yours and you don’t even need to look to know it’s Draco.   
“I want you to meet my mum.” He says quietly and you nod. She’s a pretty woman, the same white blonde hair as her son and bright blue eyes. “This is my mum, Narcissa.”  
“Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy.” She studies you coldly for a few moments then gives her son a small smile.   
“Are you sure about this Draco?” You raise your eyebrows at him.  
“I told her I wanted to go to America with you. Travel a bit. See some of the Wizarding world.”  
“You do?”  
“Yea, will you come with me?”  
“Absolutely.” You grin over at him, “When do we start?”


End file.
